Automated Teller Machines (ATMs) are used by customers to conveniently perform transactions related to financial accounts. One of the most common transaction involves the withdrawal of money from a checking or savings account. The customer enters the desired withdrawal amount and if the transaction is approved, receives the requested amount. The withdrawal amount is deducted from the customer's account. ATM's may also be used for credit card transactions and credit card cash advances, money transfers, payments (e.g., payment of a bill, such as a cellular phone bill or other bill), balance inquiries, item purchase items (e.g., stamps), electronic purse transactions, and other types of transactions involving the making and receiving of payments.
ATM transactions are conducted using the native currency of the ATM. Thus, an ATM located in the United States conducts transactions in U.S. dollars, while an ATM located in France conducts transactions in Euros. If the customer is using an ATM located in the same country as the customer, the transaction amounts (e.g., the withdrawal amount) are presumably well understood by the customer. However, in instances in which a customer is using an ATM in a foreign country, the customer often does not know how the ATM's native currency corresponds to the customer's native currency amount. Additionally, the exchange rate that will be used to perform the settlement on the transaction is not known to the customer. Even if the customer can make an educated guess about the exchange rate, the conversion must be performed manually by the customer. Thus, a customer usually does not know the exact amount of the transaction in the customer's native currency (e.g., the withdrawal amount deducted from his or her account) until a statement is received from the financial institution.